spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowflake boiz
'''Snowflake boiz '''are a endangered arctic species. They are known for being one of the only species who are both venomous and poisonous. Appearance The only discovered snowflake boi variation is dark blue with a lavender undercoat, with dark green eyes, a lavender lei and a purple head flower. They also have a snowflake pattern, that is represented by a star pattern in-game. Habitat Snowflake boiz only live in the coldest areas in Jamaa. Unfortunately, that doesn't include Mt. Shiveer, because it's a few degrees higher than the recommended temperature for a Snowflake boi to live in. Behavior Snowflake boiz might look like your average arctic species at first glance, but they're actually one of the 3 only arctic species that are venomous, poisonous, or both. They're also the only venomous or poisonous species from the Glacies period. We're getting off-topic now, so let's get into the personality of those boiz. Those boiz are pretty neutral. They aren't very friendly, but they aren't very aggressive either. To put this simply, they are kind of introverted. They don't start conversations with other boiz, and they don't even make eye contact with other boiz unless they're prey or predators. When a snowflake boi prepares to hunt a boi down, it will hide behind the nearest bush or pile of snow available to avoid being seen by its prey. If the prey isn't wandering around and it is standing still, the snowflake boi will stay hidden in the bush or pile of snow, and wait for the right time to attack. If the prey is wandering, walking, or running, the snowflake boi will silently stalk its prey, and whenever the boi is 110% unaware of some predator boi's presence behind them, the snowflake boi will attack. When a snowflake boi attacks a boi down, it will rely on their venom because their poison is reserved for whenever a boi attacks it first. If the prey is standing still, the snowflake boi will pop out of the bush/snow pile and immediately bite the prey, injecting venom into it. The venom will paralyze the prey and overload its nervous system, causing it to die in a matter of minutes. If the prey is wandering, walking or running, the snowflake boi will chase its prey until it gets tired. When it gets tired, the snowflake boi will bite the prey and inject venom into it. If the snowflake boi gets tired first however, it will keep running but slower and bite the prey when it has a chance to. If it doesn't get a chance to bite its prey, it will just run away back to where it lives. If someone attacks a snowflake boi first, that will trigger its special poison glands, which will release a poison that will paralyze the boi and make it fall asleep. When the boi falls asleep, the snowflake boi will grab it by the neck, and drop it in the deepest lake nearby, possibly causing it to drown if it can't breathe underwater or swim. History I'm too tired to think of one right now so... It's coming Soon™. Trivia * A group of snowflake boiz is called a iceberg. * Sometimes, snowflake boiz will cannibalize if there's no prey nearby or if they're starving to death and urgently need to eat something but don't have the time to hunt. * A adult snowflake boi's body temperature will never go higher than 13 Celsius. * Yes, there is a account called QWB, and yes i own it. Category:Endangered bois Category:Arctic spinny boiz Category:Rare species Category:Venomous boiz Category:Poisonous bois